


Good Intentions

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason Asami never ate cake on his birthday. Takaba figures out the hardest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something I discovered about one of my friends.

“Happy Birthday.” Takaba sounded as energetic as he possibly could on a Sunday morning which surprisingly wasn't very energetic. Asami, as he entered the kitchen, didn't seem to mind his pet's lack of enthusiasm. He calmly sat down at the table and gazed at what Takaba had made for him.

 

“Thank you. I'm surprised you remembered.” He added that last part to spite Takaba but the photographer didn't seem to care. He took a cup of his own coffee and sat in the seat across from Asami.

 

“Are you excited?” He asked rather quietly.

 

“I'm turning thirty six...” Asami breathed. “Past a certain age your birthday doesn't really matter anymore.”

 

“Maybe you'll be less of a man child.” Takaba finished the final bits of his coffee in one gulp and promptly stood up. “Are you going to work? It's Sunday, you shouldn't be.”

 

Asami had taken a bite of his food.

 

“I'm working until noon.”

 

“Oh.” The sound of the water could be heard from the sink overhead. After that, the clatter of dishes followed. “I'm thinking maybe we can do something nice?”

 

“Nice?”

 

“Maybe we can go out eating!” Takaba turned around. “We can get out together. You've been so busy with work, and I've had so many assignments. I think we can just have the rest of the day to ourselves later on.”

 

It didn't sound too bad. The businessman shrugged. “I'll see what I can_”

 

“Nope. It's your birthday, let _me_ plan what happens. I'll handle it, not you.” Takaba practically sang. “Just get back before twelve thirty.”

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

When Asami entered his office building that morning, a few of his employees had done exactly what they had asked him not to do—surprised him. The lights were off until he entered.

 

He didn't expect grown men and women to jump from behind his desk and scream 'happy birthday' in terribly, pitched unison. But like the good, kind and reasonable man he was, he simply smiled.

 

“ _Thank you.”_ He practically growled as he walked over to his desk area. About twelve star struck employees stood there, looking surprised that Asami noticed them. They each took his 'thank you' as a compliment before bowing and leaving his office.

 

When finally he thought he was alone, Suoh entered looking more melancholy than before. He had a stack of papers in his hands and Asami knew by just looking that they weren't in alphabetical order. He thought of scolding Suoh, but gave him the benefit of the doubt. He greeted his employee as he placed the papers on the desk.

 

“Happy Birthday Asami-san.” He softly spoke, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Thank you Suoh.” Asami chanced a golden gaze. Suoh just looked drained and dead. On a normal day, Asami would've blamed himself for overworking his blond haired assistant but today, he knew that was not the case.

 

Kirishima had married a family “friend” a week before that. The word 'friend', was used very loosely. She was someone in the Krishima family circle, whether she and Kirishima loved each other or not, Asami didn't know. What he did know however, was that rich and wealthy families operated like that. Marrying women and men they didn't know was common to reach success. Asami was quite certain that by now he would've been thrown into an arranged engagement that is, if he hadn't killed most of his family. Point blank, the Kirishima's were a very respectable family, and the woman Kirishima married was from a respectable family as well. Suoh was just....there...he was smart, got to his lengths on his own, but he started from nothing. Rich families didn't always like that.

 

Asami certainly would've shown up to Kirishima's wedding if he didn't have to sit and listen to a drunk Suoh for six hours the night of. Now looking back on it, he contemplated on beating some sense into his friend.

 

“You seem happier, Suoh.” Asami lied.

 

“Thank you, I am.” His lie was even more pungent than Asami's. “Is Akihito well?”

 

“He's a bit more demanding, but for the most part, he's well. He wants to surprise me.” For a few seconds, a rather lucrative surprise popped into Asami's head but he shook it off. As much as he wanted to see Takaba stripped and exposed in a proactive manner for his birthday, he knew the photographer would never do that. He of course, was curious as to what the surprise was nearly compared it to the last surprise Takaba had presented to him. That was when Takaba's tiny cousin had come to town and had to stay with the two for a week. During that time, Takaba was a terrible role model and had gotten drunk. Asami had to tend to the four year old's needs and read _Curious George_ a few times.

 

Hopefully, this surprise wasn't like that surprise.

 

“I'm sure you'll have a nice birthday Asami-san.” Suoh's melancholy tone broke through his facade and Asami had to ignore it. As rude as it seemed, he didn't need Suoh's shattered heart to ruin his good mood.

 

“I have a feeling it will be very nice. And Suoh, Minami is downstairs, she has papers that she needs you to organize. Please bring them to me when you're done.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

At twelve thirty Asami strolled in to the penthouse. The first thing he smelled when he stepped into the living room was chocolate...a chocolate cake....

 

Looking ahead he saw Takaba through the kitchen window, decorating something. Asami quickly entered the kitchen where much to his horror, the witty photographer was placing icing on a dark chocolate cake. It smelled delicious, and looked amazing...Asami just had one big issue with it.

 

“Asami!” With a cheerful voice, Takaba grabbed his arm and pulled him close. “I hope you like cake! It's taken me about three hours to make this.”

 

“Erm...it looks like it was done by a professional.” And it did. Despite the fact that Asami didn't want to eat it, he did feel the need to compliment his kitten.

 

“Really?” Takaba asked. “Thanks!” He sounded pleased with himself. “Then tell me how it tastes...” He turned around for a quick second to get a fork, knife and plate. He cut a rather large piece and handed it to Asami. The businessman took it but stared like a frightened puppy.

 

“Do you not like it?” Takaba's blue eyes enlarged.

 

“No, that's not it_”

 

“Then eat it.”

 

_Tell him._ Asami's inner voice screamed. _Tell him why you can't._

 

He pondered on doing so, but gazed at his kitten again. Takaba had spent far too long making this cake for Asami to throw it away. Whatever consequences befell the businessman, he'd accept them.

 

“Thank you Akihito.” He smiled before taking a piece with his fork, and stuffing it in is mouth.

 

_Oh, so this is how chocolate tastes. This is how cake tastes....this is how bread tastes..._ Asami thought. _It's a little fluffy, and airy, and itchy...and I should swallow._

 

And he would've swallowed if his throat hadn't started to itch and if his windpipe hadn't swollen and closed up on him. Now he couldn't breathe and he was pretty sure he wore a face that only a mother could love. Twisted, distorted and red.

 

He dropped the plate and its contents.

 

The last thing he heard before crashing to the ground were Takaba's worried cries.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

A few hours later, Asami opened his eyes. When he looked up, he saw doctors and nurses running around. He also felt IV's plaguing his system and a mask strapped to his mouth.

 

Damn...

 

There was a doctor whom had noticed that his eyes were opening. He stopped amongst the fray and shouted at Asami. From what Asami could gather, the doctor spoke, 'Sir, are you okay, can you hear me, can you breathe?'. In reality, it sounded like “SARARE YOU OKAY!? CANYOUHEAR MEH! BREATHEEE! SAR SAY ZOMTHING!! ADAJFDKJK!!!!!”

 

Seconds later, the other nurses and doctors joined him in his screaming frenzy. Asami just closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He could still hear them screaming. It sounded like they were killing themselves.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

“You're allergic to cake?” Takaba's angry voice woke him.

 

He sat up and took the mask off of his face. He could see his hair falling in front of his eyes...he probably looked like a sheep dog.

 

“No.”

 

“So it was the icing?”

 

“No, it wasn't the icing.” Asami assured. “I'm just allergic to flour.”

 

“So you're allergic to bread?”

 

“Well, doesn't all bread have flour?”

 

“Asami! Why didn't you tell me?” Takaba crossed his arms as he sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“You'd spent a while making it, I wasn't going to say no.” Asami honestly didn't know what else to say.

 

“Idiot. You've ruined your birthday.” The photographer frowned.

 

“I wouldn't say that,” He motioned for Takaba to come over. “I already have everything I want.” His kitten blushed a bit.

 

“Stop being so damn cheesy.” He quickly crawled over to Asami and kissed him softly on the forehead. “Happy birthday you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how have things been guys? So far in my marching band at school, we're trying to overthrow our drum major. On the brighter side of the news my friend is going to send me the second portion of the translated version of Finder no Rakuin, I've just got to clean it then it'll be posted and I'll link you guys! Thank her for taking the time to translate. She's translating from German to English (she is German)! It's also her birthday soon so when I post the translated/cleaned chapter wish her a happy birthday! And she's sick, so pray for her health!
> 
> It's cold by the way. It's like 39 degrees. I'm pretty sure that you guys are used to the cold, or some of you. I'm from Texas those...I don't like the cold! And I don't own Finder Series!
> 
> Please comment on this little oneshot, tell me what you think!


End file.
